


Cheesy as Hell

by charliepower



Series: Coldflash2017A [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Emotions, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Jealous Barry, Jealousy, M/M, coldflash2017A, coldflashweek 2017, coldflashweek A
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 18:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10600101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charliepower/pseuds/charliepower
Summary: Barry know's it's not fair, but he can't help but be jealous of Mick and Leonard's relationship.So Barry decided to take the other Legend's advice and talk to Len.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't really - at all - been updating anything because of exam stress/revision and recently personal reasons.   
> HOWEVER, I thought it might be a nice, much needed, break to participate in coldflash2017A, so here you go ...

**Day One: Jealousy/Protectiveness**

 

 

Barry scowled as he watched Len laugh at one of Mick’s jokes from across the waverider’s kitchen. It was a full belly clutching, head thrown back laugh and Barry tried to stop his eyes from narrowing, but he did feel the left one twitch.

 

He knew that Len and Mick had been close friends for over 30 years and it was the kind of relationship that Barry would never be able replace – or understand – but Barry couldn’t help but feel a pang of jealousy when he saw the way Len just … lit up around Mick.

 

“C’mon man this is just getting sad”

 

Barry jumped as Jax opened the cupboard next to him, grabbing out some cereal.

 

“They’re friends just chill trust me”

 

Barry scowled, “I know that … and it’s not sad”

 

“Kinda is Flash” Sara laughed appearing next to Barry.

 

She reminded Barry so much of Len it was almost weird. The way she would appear out of nowhere and insisted on referring to him by his superhero name. Well … Len called him Scarlet but Barry knew he partly did it for the smug satisfaction of knowing Barry was the Flash. Which was stupid because they’d been dating for around 7 months now so _obviously_ he would know.

 

Barry sighed, “Look I know they’re friends – _close_ friends – but I can still get a bit jealous at times right?”

 

Jax and Sara stared at him for a moment before both shaking their heads.

 

“It’s a bit low of you to try and break that kind of friendship Barry” Jax sighed and Barry’s jaw dropped.

 

“W-what I’m not -”

 

Sara nodded, “And Lenny would be destroyed if he found out if you were making him pick between the twink he likes and his best friend”

 

Barry’s jaw hit the floor, but before he could reply Jax and Sara burst out laughing, giving the other a fist bump and grinning at Barry.

 

“Look, we’re just messing with you man. But seriously y’know Snart isn’t like that”

“Yeah, Barry. If it’s really upsetting you talk to Leonard. He’ll probably, definitely, think you’re being an idiot but at least you can get it off your chest, and he can explain why he acts so differently around Mick than when he’s with you.”

 

“I guess … thanks guys” Barry smiled and the two started to walk towards the table, Jax giving him a thumbs up on the way.

 

Barry left the kitchen and walked towards Len’s room, heading inside and lying on the bed. There was enough space for him on the ship but Leonard had insisted Barry share with him. Something about him not trusting the other’s not to be tempted to make a move on Barry after watching him walk around in “skin-tight tri-polymer”. Barry wasn’t sure what made him smile more, Len’s ridiculous possessive behaviour that he tried to mask as a joke, or the fact that he made sure he didn’t call Barry’s suit leather.

 

“Something funny Scarlet?”

 

Barry sat up suddenly on the bed.

 

“Len hey? I – how comes you’re not eating breakfast with the other?”

 

The man raised an eyebrow and Barry couldn’t help but feel like he’d missed something.

 

“Well when someone’s sees their seemingly distressed partner who eats a disgusting amount of breakfast skip out on food, they tend to want to know what’s wrong”

 

Barry blushed, definitely feeling stupid, “Honestly, I didn’t think you’d notice”

 

Len smirked at him, but it was soft enough for Barry to know he wasn’t joking when he replied, “I always know when you’re in the room Barry, I was definitely going to notice if you left”

 

Barry felt himself go as red as his suit as Len came to sit next to him.

 

They were silent for a moment before Barry huffed and pulled his legs up onto the bed, before crossing them and facing Leonard.

 

“Can you stop that?” Barry snapped

 

Len gave Barry a puzzled face.

 

“Stop … stop being such a _gentleman._ Waiting for me to tell you what’s wrong before you ask.”

 

“I wasn’t …” Len laughed, “That wasn’t me being a gentleman Barry, I was trying to find a way to ask you if you were okay without sounding like an ass, the feelings thing is new to me remember”

 

Barry felt himself relax a bit and took a deep breath.

 

“Can you … okay just let me explain properly before you think I’m a complete brat please?” Barry cringed a bit and Len just nodded.

 

“Okay look, I know it’s stupid but I just … sometimes I get jealous of how close you are to Mick. And I know that you’ve been close for a long time now! I do get that! And I feel terrible because other than Lisa he’s the only person you’ve really had so I feel kind of like a dick even saying this and it’s getting worse by the second … but _god_ Len, he makes you so happy. Like … the way you laughed back there? I’ve never made you laugh like that.”

 

For a whole minute Len sat there staring at him, only once tilting his head silently. Barry knew Len got like this when he was thinking deeply so he tried to sit there and wait for the other man to answer.

 

“Look, Barry, I won’t pretend that what you’re saying is … untrue. But like you said Mick and I have been friends for a long time so it’s going to be different, for a long time other than Lisa he was the only one I had left and I won’t pretend that when I was younger I didn’t picture us two together one day. But that was then. You’re also right when you say you’ve never made me laugh like that”

 

Barry cringed but Len noticed and reached out to take his hand.

 

“But. And there is a but. He…” Len paused and took a deep breath, “When Mick makes me laugh it comes from here” Len touched his stomach, “And when you make me laugh it” He paused again and winced, “Barry it comes from here” Len put a hand over his heart and Barry felt like he’d been punched.

 

Len was breathing quickly now, as if he’d just revealed something he wasn’t sure if he’d regret and Barry lunged forward, flattening the man on the bed and resting himself on top.

 

“I’m sorry Lenny”

 

“Don’t apologise … I’m just sorry it took me so long to admit how much you meant to me that you thought you weren’t good enough”

 

“I love you, you know”

 

Len chuckled softly, “I know”

 

Although Barry felt his heart sink slightly he still pushed himself up so that he straddled Len, “You don’t have to say it back, it won’t stop me from loving you, I get if you can’t -”

 

“Barry?” Len smirked, grabbing both sides of Barry’s head, “Anyone ever told you, you talk too much?”

 

“All the time” Barry grinned, allowing himself to be pulled down into a quick kiss, before relaxing and resting his face into the corner of Len’s neck

 

“I love you too Barry”

 

They stayed like that for a while, just breathing each other in and accepting the new corner they had passed in their relationship before Barry sat up and giggled. Len stiffened underneath him.

 

“ _What?”_

 

“You know that was cheesy as hell don’t you?”

 

Len’s face went blank and he pushed Barry off of him and started walking out of the room.

 

Barry laughed loudly, “Lenny no come backkkk, don’t leave me I love you!”

 

He caught up quickly – thank god for flash speed – and slung his arms around Len’s neck. An act he didn’t brush aside, knowing how much Len trusted him to be allowed to do that.

 

“I hate you” The older man scowled but Barry just laughed again

 

“No you don’t you love me”

 

Len smiled back at Barry, pulling his arms tighter around his neck before kissing the top one, “Yeah, I do”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!  
> It's two days late but oh well better late than never I guess ... hope?
> 
> Anyway, feel free to comment/kudos etc and have a lovely evening x
> 
>  
> 
> (if you see any mistakes feel free to let me know)


End file.
